sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Dancing on Clouds
is the fourth ending song that was heard in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. The song was performed by Kudou Mayu and Sakura Ayane, and had its debut in the first episode of Guardian Angels Of The Stars. Lyrics TV Size Ver |-|Romaji= Ongaku ga hajimaru, watashi no Kokoro no kanjiru! Sono wa atarashī nanika no hajimaru Isshinkigen no hajimaru! Watashitachi wa kumo-jō mai! Dancing no hajimaru! Migi koko ni tanno kimochi, sō yawaraka! Sekai no kaze no soyokaze, hiemasu! Watashitachi no tomodachi ni mioroshimasu Sekai ni mioroshimasu Subarashī kumo no bed kara mioroshimasu! Sora no ōkoku no naka no tatsu Kumo no michi no tatsu! Ongaku ga hajimaru, Hajimeru desu! Kumo no Rhythm, ame no Beat! Min'na no yane ni rakka! Nichibotsu no Muse no sawayaka Melody! Watashitachi wa kumo-jō mai! Let's Go! Yuki no ue o arukimasu Sono wa mottomo junsuina yuki! Tenshi yo uni no kanjiru,-jō sonohoka mimamo~tsu! Watashitachi wa kumo-jō mai! Dancing on Clouds! |-|Japanese= 音楽が始まる、私のココロの感じる！ そのは新しい何かの始まる 一新紀元の始まる！ 私達はくも上舞い！ ダンシングの始まる！ 右ここに立っの気持ち、そう柔らか！ 世界の風のそよ風、冷えます！ 私達の友達に見下ろします 世界に見下ろします 素晴らしい雲のベッドから見下ろします！ 空の王国の中の立つ 鳥のようにの感じる！ 飛ぶことのできるの感じる！飛ぶことのできる！ レッツゴー！ 雲の道の立つ！ 音楽が始まる、始めるです！ 雲のリズム、雨のビート！ みんなの屋根に落下 日没のミューズの爽やかメロディ！ 私達はくも上舞い！ レッツゴー！ 雪の上を歩き そのは最も純粋な雪！ 天使ようにの感じる、上その他見守っ！ 私達はくも上舞い！ Dancing on Clouds! |-|Translation= The music starts, I feel it in my heart! This is the start of something new The start of a new era! We are dancing on clouds! Start dancing! So soft, the feeling of standing right here! Chilling, the breeze of the world’s wind! Looking down to our friends Looking down to earth from our amazing bed of clouds! Standing in the center of the sky’s kingdom I feel free like a bird! I feel like I’m going to fly, going to fly! Let’s go! Standing in the center of the path of clouds! The music starts, let it start! The rhythm of the clouds, the beat of rain falling On other peoples’ roofs The refreshing melody of the sunset muse! We are dancing on could! Let’s go! Walking on snow, The purest snow! Feeling like an angel, watching over others! We are dancing! Dancing on clouds! Full Size Version |-|Romaji= Ongaku ga hajimaru, watashi no Kokoro no kanjiru! Sono wa atarashī nanika no hajimaru Isshinkigen no hajimaru! Watashitachi wa kumo-jō mai! Dancing no hajimaru! Migi koko ni tanno kimochi, sō yawaraka! Sekai no kaze no soyokaze, hiemasu! Watashitachi no tomodachi ni mioroshimasu Sekai ni mioroshimasu Subarashī kumo no bed kara mioroshimasu! Sora no ōkoku no naka no tatsu Kumo no michi no tatsu! Ongaku ga hajimaru, Hajimeru desu! Kumo no Rhythm, ame no Beat! Min'na no yane ni rakka! Nichibotsu no Muse no sawayaka Melody! Watashitachi wa kumo-jō mai! Let's Go! Yuki no ue o arukimasu Sono wa mottomo junsuina yuki! Tenshi yo uni no kanjiru,-jō sonohoka mimamo~tsu! Watashitachi wa kumo-jō mai! Dancing on Clouds! Kumo kara wa, kumo e no tobu! Cloud Number 7 no tassuru! Dono yō na sutekina tsuitachi, sutekina tsuitachi! Sō yawaraka! Watashi no ashi no shita no kumo! Nijiiro tori no tōrikaka~tsu! Sore wa aratana hajimari no Taste! Sore wa yorokobi to kōfuku no Song! Watashi wa koko de nemuritaidesu! Kumo no beddo ni nemuru! Ongaku ga hajimaru, Lights wa hanmei shimasu! Hoshi yo, shizen no Spotlights! Sora no ōkoku no Dance Floor no asa! Ongaku ga hajimaru, watashi no Kokoro no kanjiru! Sono wa atarashī nanika no hajimaru Isshinkigen no hajimaru! Watashitachi wa kumo-jō mai! Dancing no hajimaru! Let's Go! Yuki no ue o arukimasu Sono wa mottomo junsuina yuki! Tenshi yo uni no kanjiru,-jō sonohoka mimamo~tsu! Watashitachi wa kumo-jō mai! Dancing on Clouds! |-|Japanese= 音楽が始まる、私のココロの感じる！ そのは新しい何かの始まる 一新紀元の始まる！ 私達はくも上舞い！ ダンシングの始まる！ 右ここに立っの気持ち、そう柔らか！ 世界の風のそよ風、冷えます！ 私達の友達に見下ろします 世界に見下ろします 素晴らしい雲のベッドから見下ろします！ 空の王国の中の立つ 鳥のようにの感じる！ 飛ぶことのできるの感じる！飛ぶことのできる！ レッツゴー！ 雲の道の立つ！ 音楽が始まる、始めるです！ 雲のリズム、雨のビート！ みんなの屋根に落下 日没のミューズの爽やかメロディ！ 私達はくも上舞い！ レッツゴー！ 雪の上を歩き そのは最も純粋な雪！ 天使ようにの感じる、上その他見守っ！ 私達はくも上舞い！ Dancing on Clouds! 雲からは、雲への跳ぶ！ クラウドナンバーセブンの達する！ どのような素敵な一日、素敵な一日！ そう柔らか！私の足の下の雲！ クラウドナンバーセブン、これはラブだろうか？ 虹色鳥の通りかかっ！ それは新たな始まりのテイスト！ それは喜びと幸福のソング！ 私はここで眠りたいです！ 雲のベッドに眠る！ 音楽が始まる、ライトは判明します！ 星よ、自然のスポットライト！ 空の王国のダンスフロアのあさ! ジャンプアップ！この驚くべき感！ それは私の体に触れ！私のココロ！ 達はくも上舞い！ Dancing on Clouds! 音楽が始まる、私のココロの感じる！ そのは新しい何かの始まる 一新紀元の始まる！ 私達はくも上舞い！ ダンシングの始まる！ レッツゴー！ 雪の上を歩き そのは最も純粋な雪！ 天使ようにの感じる、上その他見守っ！ 私達はくも上舞い！ Dancing on Clouds! |-|Translation= The music starts, I feel it in my heart! This is the start of something new The start of a new era! We are dancing on clouds! Start dancing! So soft, the feeling of standing right here! Chilling, the breeze of the world’s wind! Looking down to our friends Looking down to earth from our amazing bed of clouds! Standing in the center of the sky’s kingdom I feel free like a bird! I feel like I’m going to fly, going to fly! Let’s go! Standing in the center of the path of clouds! The music starts, let it start! The rhythm of the clouds, the beat of rain falling On other peoples’ roofs The refreshing melody of the sunset muse! We are dancing on could! Let’s go! Walking on snow, The purest snow! Feeling like an angel, watching over others! We are dancing! Dancing on clouds! Jumping from cloud to cloud! Reaching for cloud number 7! What a lovely day, lovely day! So soft! The clouds under my feet! Cloud number 7, could this be love?! Rainbow colored birds passing by This is the taste of a new beginning! This is the song of joy and happiness! I want to sleep here! Sleeping on a bed made of clouds! The music starts, the lights turn out! Stars, the spotlights of nature! Brightening the dance floor at the sky’s kingdom! Jump up! This amazing feeling! It touches my body! My heart! We are dancing on clouds! Dancing on clouds! The music starts, I feel it in my heart! This is the start of something new The start of a new era! We are dancing on clouds! Start dancing! Let’s go! Walking on snow, the purest snow! Feeling like an angel, watching over others! We are dancing! Dancing on clouds! Synopsis First, a night sky, with whiteish yellow stars are shown. Some are small and some bigger. Then, the moon appears behind some passing clouds. The yellow light of the moon shines at the screen as the 'camera' zooms back. On earth, orange paper laters can be seen, which light the night. Some candles are seen on the water, with the main characters next to them. They are sitting close to the water, watching the calm night, when suddenly a bright light starts glowing: A new day starts and the girls are shown all transformed. They are flying towards the sun, past the clouds and some birds. Guardian Angel Heather then stretches out her hand to the sun. At the end, the eight angels jump through a field of clouds and land in front of a starry sky. The stars of the sky then change their yellowish color to the colors of the angels. The abgels pose and a shooting star flies past them. The dust of the star says "See you Next Week". German Verison Trivia *Dancing of Clouds makes a reference to Suite Pretty Cure♪. Category:Songs Category:Endings